


Checkmate

by WildlingGirl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chess, Chess Metaphors, Community: 1drabble, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Alois play chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

"Check."

Alois frowns in frustration, looking at the board. It was the second time Ciel was able to corner his king in very short time.

"You're going to sacrifice a pawn again?" Ciel asked, as if he found his strategy boring.

Alois smiles. "They're just pawns. I can sacrifice as many as I want to, as long as they fulfill their role."

He pushes a pawn one space in front of his king, effectively serving as a shield for it, and the english count's queen quickly got rid of said shield. Licking his lips with excitement, the blonde boy now uses his only bishop left to eliminate Ciel's queen from the game. He grins in satisfaction, clapping his hands.

"Your queen is down, my dear Ciel. It's my win!"

Ciel responds with one of his classic smug smirks. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Lord Trancy. You always do, everytime. It's so predictable, it's almost boring."

In response, Alois looks up into to meet Ciel's gaze, faking innocence in his eyes, as if he was a kid who didn't understand his words. But he did, Ciel knew, and very well. After him (and Sebastian, of course), Alois was probably the world's best actor.

The english count moved his remaining knight to get rid of the bishop, and after Alois moved his king (he always secured his king above all, so bloody predictable) he moved his rook. It took about two seconds for realization to dawn in those blue eyes of him.

"Checkmate" Ciel grins, pushing Alois' king off the board with one lazy finger.


End file.
